


Mermay prompts(2019)

by Just_wandering_dont_mind_me



Series: Mermay(2019) [1]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: G/T, GT, Giant/Tiny, Hurt/Comfort, MerMay, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Protective, Reader Insert, is gonna be a comon tag with me bc im a sucker for that good shit, mermaid, merman, this tagging system sure is something aint it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me/pseuds/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me
Summary: These are all of my 2019 mermay prompts, each chapter is a different prompt I was given. Note that they aren't usually told in a normal way but more so like a summarized version of the prompts themselves. A majority of these prompts are G/T and all of them are about the egos with gender neutral partners(or mates) unless I specify otherwise.





	1. Chapter 1

(Oh-oh! Thought/idea! Mermare's mate caught in a fisherman's net! Mate gets hurt before he gets there?)

First of all the damn fisherman who did it an accident or not just signed a death warrant.

The thing is that while the net might not hurt more than a rope burns, its the process of being hauled up onto the boat and physical injury in the process of binding you up or getting you in a tank when you were struggling and maybe you were too hurt to try fighting back.

Either way he was moving as fast as he could but was a bit too far away to keep you from being hauled up and it’s a full fishing boat on a dry surface you didn’t have much leverage in the situation.

But when a fully grown deepwater merfolk jets out of the water and slams into the side of the boat to stop whatever was happening and try to break the damn thing in half? Then there were some issues for the fishermen.

See, your Mares mate. Your smaller than he is and he adores you so he’s going to protect you but if you're in serious danger like I’ve said before he falls on instinctual actions and rage.

Grasping at the boat and pulling it down towards him not as rough as he would like to because you're still on board but the moment he has you in his grasp he’s clutching you to his chest with a guttural growl directed towards the humans before he dives back into the water.

The damage he had done to the boat messed with the engines so the humans were stuck in terror waiting for help that was miles and miles away.

In the meantime, Mare quickly looks you over for injuries. Takes note of just how injured you are, finds a dense patch of seaweed, presses a kiss to your head and tells you to stay right there. He’ll be back he just has to take care of something… He mostly doesn't want you to be scared by what he’s planning on doing.

After making sure you're alright to be left alone for a few minutes he stalks back towards the boat. Circling it and putting on a show of flashing his gigantic tail out of the water. Or a massive fin just to rile them up. He might bump the boat a few times to really scare them before raising his tail out of the water and slamming it right down the middle of the boat and snapping it in half like a twig.

With a now quickly sinking boat and a good handful of people swimming away from the wreck so they aren’t pulled under as well, Mare is going to have some fun. Picking them off one by one, biting their heads off and leaving them but eating their bodies in a single swallow. Leaving everyone’s head to float as their blood fills the water around the now alone fisherman that caught you originally.

This is the one that hurt you and oh no no no a meal won’t be made of him. This one deserves the special treatment of course. He leaves the fisherman in his own fear for what seems like forever. Pulling him down a few yards on occasion and watching him struggle to get back to the surface. Fucking with him just because he can before grabbing him and taking off to where you are. 

He does let him go back to the surface for a few seconds here and there. Mare needs this one alive after all.

What happens next depends all on you. Are you a meat-eating type of merfolk? If so Mare will wrap his hand behind you to support you and offer him to you as a meal. Ensuring that he can’t move or fight back or hurt you while you eat. Just watching you while you do with a tender gaze which does not fit this scenario but your meat eaters it’s natural.

If your not a meat eater or don’t want to see said human again Mare will nod without judgment and probably just give the human off to Anti. Knowing that the glitch will eat him alive and slowly all for fun.

Afterward, Mare is so gentle and sweet. Wanting to carry you everywhere and catch your food and anything else you want (even a bit after your back to full health) so very cuddly keeping you to himself during this time because you're more vulnerable than normal and he just wants to keep you safe.

Mare is a sweet boy of course but if his loved ones are in danger he holds no mercy for anyone who’s to blame.


	2. G/t Wilford/(sick)reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Dude, this might be stupid— but how would mer Wilford react to a human s/o with a cold? Bc I’m getting one and I think I have coughed out my lung?? )

Aw, homie no needs to cough up a lung!!!! I hope your feeling better soon! :) And it’s not stupid it’s a topic I’d like to do so no worries, your ideas aren’t stupid so don’t think it

And first of all, he would be such a confused boy.  
Why are you sniffling and coughing and why do you keep asking him to hold you because your cold it’s hot out!?!?

So basically he thinks your dying at first and is ready to tear apart some people if they don’t help you out. Except he can’t get people on land and merfolk and humans aren’t the same sick wise so he doesn't know what to do but is freaking out until you explain that it’s a normal kind of sickness it just has to run its course.

When you mention there being ways to ease it though his eyes light up and I swear to you he perks up like a puppy wanting nothing more than to help you.

Something warm to eat? Well… You don’t eat fish the same way he does but he’ll find you something!!!! Even if he has to get Dark to bribe a bit with the local fishermen that Darks got connections with.

Sleep? Warmth? If you can handle the water he’ll ask if he can hold you up while you sleep so your right there and he can watch over you. If you want to go lay down, of course, he’s going to agree.

This is how you learn about his little collection of human things he has hidden in an underwater cave. It’s filled with little trinkets, nick-knack's, and oddly enough furniture. He says it’s from sunken ships that were built for luxury and he keeps them in the cave so they stay dry and they’re softer to lounge on.

They smell like the sea though there’s no getting rid of it.

He becomes the equivalent of a giant puppy to a guard dog in .2 seconds if someone comes around. If they make things worse your guard dog becomes an attack dog and goes to town.

You're so much more fragile than normal and tbh he’s kind of nervous because he can’t help you all that much but he would swim to the ends of the Earth without stopping if it would so somehow help you.

Just find a way he can aid you and watch him dive into the task with enthusiasm. Please. It will help both of you so much.


	3. Natemare/reader(and readers younger relatives)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Might I ask how would giant mermare be with his mate's younger relatives? Like the ones who are a bit more adventurous but still young and follow their family member(his mate)? )

Ok so first of all this is precious because I always believe Mare to be a child m a g n e t even if he isn’t always the greatest with them he WAS created from fnaf specifically the puppet who played and watched over the kids so while he’s not the best at this he’s surprisingly good at being around kids and children just like… Follow him like a line of ducklings and it’s the funniest thing to him no matter the au

So, of course, it extends to the merfolk stuff

Except he is this giant deepwater merfolk and his mate can just fit in his hands even though they're already fully grown...

So when say his mate didn’t come to meet him like they normally do he gets suspicious and a good bit worried, what’s a deepwater merfolk to do?  
Go to the reef of course!

Mare finds you in the clearing along the far edge where you and he sometimes doze if you want to stay at the reef and spend time together.

What catches his eye is that you’ve got these three even smaller merfolk swimming around you. One swimming tight circles around your tail as if practicing their agility. One in your arms being carried around overdramatically as you both laugh. The third holding onto your shoulders and being pulled along with a giant smile.

Mare can’t bring himself to move from his hiding spot as he watches for a few minutes because it’s just too precious.

Of course, though little merfolk have a different advantage in height so they can spot him through the bundles of coral and seaweeds. All three of them dash to hide behind you which confuses you until Mare pokes his head out.

With your reassurance, the three younger merfolk would cautiously poke around you to watch Mare who’s barely moving or breathing bc he knows he’s intimidating and if he does move it’s going to be to hug them which might not be the best thing atm.

What happens is that undoubtedly one of the three would be the first to swim over. And say that they just reached out and booped his nose.  
And you can see his eyes light up…

These are his now.

Doesn't matter if they are your little sibling or niece or nephew or cousins they are his as well now whatever they want to be called and he will lay down his life for these tiny children in a heartbeat just like he would for you.

This opens up a whole new avenue for trouble making just as an FYI.  
If at that point you haven’t introduced Mare to the fam you might want too now because these little buggers will start asking when he can come around again because he’s big and he’s cool looking and he’s fun. And they love playing with him it’s also just a sight to see tbh.

(Mare would toooootally never take them to the deep dark to show them the cool kinds of things there and oops they met Phantom and Mare is like “my little siblings/niece/nephew/cousins no touchy” and now great your tiny family has 2 deep dark merfolk additions to the family (though Phantom almost never leaves the deep dark tbh) so have fun playing the annual “where TF did my mate take them to now?” Game bc that one is fun)

Basically, when they are around they stick to him like glue and he adores them v v much so.


	4. Natemare/reader(G/t)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (What if giant Mermare were to accidentally hurt his friend/mate when trying to scare them? What if his friend/mate is human? )

So if he accidentally hurt his friend/mate he would react similarly tbh. Except one would have more smooch.

Either way the moment he sees any form of injury caused by himself. Oh, say he was sneaking up on you to ‘capture’ you like he enjoys doing to mess around. Maybe one of his claws tore into you, maybe he was a bit too rough. Maybe when he was play biting you he put a pinch too much force into it and ended up drawing blood.

You have to understand that if there was blood in the water he would go into an Instinctual frenzy. No no he wouldn’t eat or hurt you! But he would be so much more likely to lash out at any other moving creature. Growling and snarling and snapping his fangs at any unwanted predators that smell blood and came to see what was happening. He wouldn’t be speaking but letting out shrill noises as he falls back on completely using eco location to understand what was around at the moment.

Even to an Instinctual base, he knows that your important and would never hurt you. Especially if your his mate but even as his friend you would have his scent all over you bc how often you're around him.  
So it would be more like an aggressively protective death machine ready to tear into anything getting too close…

Would drag you down to his little cave and would still be going off of instincts that basically tell him “protect, nest, keep in the nest, keep safe.” And that he would do. Keep curled around you in a tight nook in the cave and lick your wound. He’s only trying to clean you but you have to admit that seeing so many fangs and watching him clean the cut would be terrifying.

This is also the only time that even Phantom wouldn’t be able to get close. He can get into the cave without being attacked but can’t get close u less he wants to provoke a blood frenzied Natemare.

If there was no blood though it would be easier. Well… More emotional actually… Well, he would be crying… A lot. Trying to act like he’s not while barely touching you and trying to now ignore with more ease said instincts. Asking how bad it is and begging for you to tell him how to help.

What happens there is really depending on how you react. If you're backing away from him and wanting to get far away and stay away he wouldn’t refuse but would very soon break down right then and there. He would follow you back in the shadows to make sure nothing attacks you on your way home but as your out of sight, he might think it’s the last time he will see you and again start crying.

No one would see him for a long while after that.

If you were trying to calm him down though and saying that it’s not bad it’s ok you know it was an accident etc etc etc? I mean he’ll still get all emotional bc your his buddy even worse if you're his mate!!! He’s sworn to keep you safe and he hurt you?!?! Will be so so so cautious around you for so long even if you said that it was nothing he wouldn’t risk it again. 

Might find a new way to play that doesn't involve “capturing” you from there on out.

No matter how it happens ya gotta remind him that you're alright now. Sometimes weeks after it happened. He’s not going to be able to fully relax without worrying about accidentally hurting you. It’s just how it’s going to be now is all.

If you were a human mate tho?

So many things are different and the same in general.

Can’t bring you down to his home bc water pressure so you never meet phantom (unless you ask to multiple times and he comes to the surface)  
He still plays his little capture game though except the difference is that your swimming around above water and he surprised you by snatching you under and quickly bringing you back up as he poked his head above the water with a shit-eating grin.

You could only meet him at night bc of his eyesight being used to the dark, the sunlight would render him completely blind and eco location out of water is so much more different than in water it’s a big no-no for him.

He will want to exchange songs! A human song for a merfolk song. So. Damn. Often. Always looks like a lovestruck puppy when listening to you sing. Also will be fascinated by your tiny legs and will often just hold you above the water while he pokes and prods at them bc curiosity through the roof.

Probably makes more animalistic noises like growling and purring more often bc you seemed to perk up at them and get confused. He guessed it’s bc humans don’t do that so he starts doing it more. Idk why it just seems like he would.

Has found a way to cuddle with you and it involves beaching himself.  
You kept telling him not to a million times but he wanted to cuddle you for fuck's sake! And if he falls asleep he might sink down to the seafloor and take you with him.

So he just casually beaches himself until you figure out that the cove you meet at has a large drop off right at some smoother rocks so if he rests his arms and head on the bigger rocks it anchors him in place while he’s still mostly in water. So he can hold you. Rest. Stay in the water. And have fun times all around!!!

Has brought you treasure from deep water shipwrecks before.


	5. The Host/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Hnn am in desperate need of cuddles at the moment. May I kindly request a mer ego of your choice comforting their mate after a very long and stressful day with cuddles? Idk I've been kinda meh lately and your writing always makes me happy ^u^)

The twisting, winding tunnels that lead you through the underwater caves were second nature to navigate at the moment but right now you were about to fall down right where you were and sleep.

The only reason you kept slowly pushing forward was that you knew that your mate was just a few more turns ahead. It was getting too difficult to keep your eyes open though so you settled on the hard rock floor. Too tired to notice the rough feeling of it. Or the shadow that fell over you.

It wasn’t until you felt a familiar set of arms curl around you that you finally noticed your mate there with a small smile as he cradles you to his chest and leaned down to press his forehead to yours. Nuzzling slightly against you as he did so.

You couldn’t very much focus on his words but you could hear his voice. The familiar comforting tones seemed to wash over you entirely. Knowing the Host the way you do you were positive that he was using his powers to keep you relaxed and drowsy as he carried you through the final turns of the tunnels and into your hidden home. Cut off from the world and in the center of tons of small paths, many which lead to nowhere except for the Host and by extension, you.

He was talking softly, you could somewhat make out the words of you focused. ’-st whispers to his mate that they can rest now. He will watch over them, he will keep them safe as they sleep and will be by their side the entire night. He tells them to close their eyes, let him take care of them and to rest.“

You curled up against his chest, hiding your face against his neck to block out what few light sources were shining in.

The Host laid you down in the bed of sand and soft sea plants. Pushing himself back slightly as he -more so felt than he could see- you reach out to him, any words you would have said cut off by a loud yawn. He could only chuckle slightly and swim around you. 

Circling you once before laying by your side, curling his tail upward so that his tail fin was splayed out just so in a way that it covered your upper body. He could feel you circle your tail around him in return. Host hummed in contentment as you curled up against him. He wrapped his arms around you, letting you once again hide your face from the light and pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

He began to tell you a story of a lonely shark who met a lovely fish. He was truth be told making it up as he went along but you were almost asleep already who was he to change a story in the middle of it? He only stopped once he felt your breathing slow. Knowing that you were asleep now.

He smiled tenderly at your sleeping self. Holding you a pinch tighter as he began to doze off as well. "The Host bids his mate a restful sleep.”


	6. Giant Mermare (overview basically)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (So how would giant mermare be? )

Mermare especially when giant will still be a form of the siren of course with some additional features though. His eyes are always black. He lives more in the depth and relies more on sonar than eyesight which is why even if he’s ideally swimming around he’s humming or singing a little tune. He can see but he relies heavily on sonar/sound to navigate.  
Probably a black tail with markings stretching up and down his arms and 2 streaks on his face right under his eyes of course. A dark purple lining his stomach and swirls around in mist like patterns. Fangy boyo as well.

Mostly eats meats but like… Big. Like sharks smaller whales maybe fellow merfolk if he’s hungry enough. Will eat food from the surface if he can get ahold of it though his curiosity knows no bounds.  
He big and he knows it and gets a kick out of scaring the fisherman that travel out too far or even other merfolk just to fuck around and have a good laugh.

His colors help him hide in dark waters FYI so if you go there with him and you want to keep track with him ya got to hold him somehow. Hold a hand that’s bigger than your tail. Grab his shoulder and get pulled along. Convince him to hold you (which is p easy actually grab his hand and pull it with you while you go to hug him and he’ll hold onto you… Or get him to look at you and do the grabby hand things and say ‘cuddle’ and he will be all over you and cooing over you in an instant bc your such a cutie)

If you don’t do that he will disappear and lunge at you to scare the piss out of you for fun. This happens often. It will also change a pinch depending on if your just a friend or his partner.  
Friend? He’ll catch you in his hands with a snarl but won’t actually hurt you, he might pretend to bite an arm but is v v careful because of his fangs. Devolving into laughter as he hugs you instead. He had his fun he won’t do it again for a while… Probably.

Partner? Same thing. Your getting caught in his grasp and he’s growling at you. The thing is after all of that all he’ll do is press a kiss to your neck/collarbone while bursting into a fit of giggles. Commenting on just how delicious you taste and sometimes poking his tongue out to lick you as if it proves his point… An actual child ladies and gentlemen and everyone else.

You know that he would never actually hurt you but if he does well and truly scare you so that you're not laughing along. You're shaking, or flinch away, or heaven forbid you even begin to cry? He might as well be crying too. Your the one actual creature he does care for so so much and he really scared you bad. He just doesn't know what to do exactly. Whatever he did he won’t do anything like it again with you but in those moments he will be so so quiet and gentle with you as he tries to help you relax again. Mostly nuzzling against you, might press a kiss to your head. Will cradle you to his chest as he soothes you. Or sings to you. Whichever works.

This is the time that you could name anything and he would get it for you. That isn’t an exaggeration either if you told him having a jellyfish would somehow help then he wouldn’t care if it stings him he’s bringing back so many of the biggest ones he can find.

A shark???… Why a shark? I mean if it helps. You’ll have a shark that’s mouth is tied up so it can’t hurt you. Something from home? You want your family? You probably shouldn’t say that exactly bc he will find them and bring them to you… In the deep dark… He’s scarred them for life. A better way to phrase it is you want to go home.

Aside from his brother Mare isn’t the easiest to befriend and he knows it so when he does make a friend? He might as well be following them like an overgrown puppy.  
It’s all well and good and cute even until you need to go home then it goes one of two ways…

Either he’s following you and whimpering/whining when you say you gotta go. Hiding as he follows you until your home with everyone your size and sees everyone else now panicking only to turn back and see a dejected-looking Mare holding onto the edge of your reef while he looks somehow as pitiful as possible so you invite him over. He perks up quickly at that! This leads to you having to find a rather large patch of space on the reef that others won’t mind staying away from which allows him to curl up with you in his grip. The keynote here is that he will quickly and aggressively lash out at anyone who gets too close. He doesn't do it as a warning either it’s one chance to keep everyone away or else there’s blood in the water. Other than that he’s chill though, content with nuzzling against your form as he falls asleep.

The other way is that as your leaving he quickly swims to your side and says you can stay with him for the night. You’ll be safer than at the reef! If you agree? Great! Come on follow him back down and you can go ahead to sleep if you're tired he’ll just keep you close and keep watch for a bit.

If you don’t agree? Eh…. Either he sadly complies but has to lead you to the reef bc deep dark down deep dark isn’t safe for you. If you didn’t say a hard no though then he will grab you by your tail and pull you back down with a slight laugh… Pulling you down and down until your trapped against him as he’s curled tightly around you so you can’t just leave or even be seen by anyone else should they find his sleeping spot.

That being said if you get a stern voice he will immediately let go of you and do what you ask bc you are his friend. He’s pushy sometimes but does have limits.

If those actions somehow scare you then he’s quickly backing away from you. Not wanting to make it worse and getting Phantom to lead you home so he won’t risk making it worse again… You have to go to see him after that, he won’t seek you out in case he scares you again but he will almost cry in relief when he sees you come back to where he is and probably won’t stop hugging you until you have to tell him to get off.

What’s never changing with him is that he is a h u g e cuddle bug and no matter who you are to him if you're on good terms he will hug/hold/cuddle you. If you haven’t noticed already, mares main habit is that he will hold you more so against his upper chest or his throat. It’s easier to cover up the sight of you from any other big deep dark merfolk and it’s the easiest place he can hold onto you while still being able to lash out v v quickly… That and he just likes the feeling of you sleeping against him like that.

Just like 1 last thought, I swear then I’m done rambling

He’s protective. He is so so so protective. You're his only actual friend and if not that then your his mate and whatever the case it’s his job to keep you safe! Literally, the only other creature he will be relaxed with you being around is his brother Phantom bc he knows that Phantom wouldn’t dare try anything. Even better the two of you see each other so often that your friends(ish?) As well so he can completely relax. If it’s anyone else then he’s mildly on edge to holding you against him while he’s baring his fangs, snarling, and getting ready to tear into someone … Fun times!!!


	7. Wilford (overview)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I don't know if this was ever done but what if good ole Wilfy was a mermaid? What would his attributes be? More importantly how would he treat/protect close friends he's made? Im very curious and hope you dont mind me asking! )

Surprisingly enough I’ve never mentioned him as a merman!

I can’t imagine him as anything other than big and flashy though. Mostly yellow with pink markings up and down his tail. A very fanned outset of fins like a beta but not as stout.  
Everyone knows that in the world of animals bright colors mean ‘stay back.’

They apply here as well. 

Wilford as merfolk can release a form of toxin through skin contact should he feel the need to do so. It’s not lethal… Mostly. But it does put the victim in a trance-like state similar to paralysis except they’re not moving because they are completely relaxed. They can not will themselves to move not because they are unable but because why would they? It’s so peaceful at that moment. Maybe a short nap would be good… 

If said toxin doesn't wear off before they come into contact with it again then stage 2 will take place, stage 2 is a kind of madness basically. They start to see people that aren’t there, hear their voices and feel their touches. If this goes untreated then stage 3 will quickly take hold. Stage 3 is a bit… Chaotic like Will can sometimes be. It speeds up their internal systems. Their heart, their blood reproduction, their lungs, even their brain, all starts working on overdrive faster and faster till their body gives out.

Soooo maybe leave the bright colored merfolk Wilford alone unless you know for a fact that he likes having you around. If that’s the case then no worries your good he’s cognizant of the toxins.  
His close friends though? 

You will be held. So again make sure he’s not angry when he’s trying to hold you. Help his breath and calm down first then let him have a cuddle.

If he accidentally does affect you with said toxins he will notice right away and stay far back until that first stage passes so he won’t send you into the next 2.  
Will be one incredibly worried friend. Looking but not wanting to touch you. Lashing out at anyone who gets close while you're just floating in a daze. Also will do whatever you want to make up for it afterward.

I feel like this is long but I really like him so let’s keep going

If your a friend of Wilford’s you will be taken to some ridiculous places. Sunken ships, underwater caves, he found an underwater volcano once and couldn’t help but drag you along behind him as he excitedly showed you everything. He isn’t the biggest of creatures but (not to be gt trash) he is fairly big. And fairly strong. So basically no matter what type of mercreature you are you will automatically be safe from any harm under the waters. 

Ok, so he may or may not scent his friend when he holds them all the time. He’s only got you! He just doesn't want anyone to come along and steal you away is all…  
Is a bit… Loose… And will get angry easily if your in any way threatened even if no one has actually done anything other than growl in your direction he is on the attack. The only way to stop him is to get in his face and show him that you're perfectly fine. You're not injured or upset but you will be if he continues. Best do this part quickly otherwise the water will be filled with blood.

Once he’s calmed down again he might forget what was happening so you’ll have to distract him a bit but he will be a bit clingier than normal. Heck, he might even realize it and ask if you're ok because he has a 'strange feeling’. So that’s that.

He’s a big guy. He’s also biiiiig on napping. Sure he’s energetic and bouncy when he’s up but when he sleeps or even naps he goes h a r d.

Unless you plan on dozing off with him then I’d suggest not letting him convince you to cuddle while he’s tired. If you do he will have an iron grip on you as he sleeps. Doesn't matter if your a friend or an s/o he’s big on holding things as he sleeps and your friend shaped just the right way. At least it’s nice to sleep with the big guy, he all but curls up in a circle and keeps you pressed against him in such a way that your cover from the lights and any noise that might be there. Very soothing 10/10 would cuddle with again.

If your human? … Not much different.

Except he can’t cuddle you underwater so he sleeps halfway on the shore of a secluded cove with you in his arms or just pretends to sleep and hold onto you while floating in place with your heads above water.

Will convince you to at some point rent a boat or something so he can still show you things. Will bring you treasures and in return wants you to bring him 'treasures’ of the human world. Like cameras… Underwater ones specifically. He’s fascinated with them. Will want to poke and prod at your legs a lot because it’s so interesting! Your walking on twigs!!! (*Cough cough* make sure to let him know to stay away from between your two legs bc he is curious and won’t know what’s up *cough cough*)

Just come swimming once tonight? He knows the water is kind of cold and you're tired but he’s warm and will hold you up so your warm and don’t even have to do the swimming for yourself!!! A situation you're in often.

Idk if this is too much but I love Wilfy as merfolk that’s such a good i d e a 


	8. Phantom(Overview)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Phantom as a merperson? With a tiny mermaid mate?)

Gotta say I can see him as a thresher shark. (Otherwise known as the fox shark!) merfolk. Mostly solitary and often called rouge’s, incredibly athletic, but mostly wrapped in mystery. Much about these sharks is unknown but the look is perfect. Almost graceful looking tail with a fin almost as big as the body itself. They actually use their tail to kill their prey often! Plus these guys are known for growing b I g

Aside from that, a big Mershark Phantom with his tiny mate? Oh, it’s so cute! He is constantly watching them with interest when spending time together. He’s one to admire the talents of others. From hunting skills to dancing or singing as a courting method he’s entranced the moment you begin.

He would join in very quickly but far more subtly so he could focus on you but would still want to do whatever it is with you.

Not incredibly touchy-feely but will never deny you if you come to him for affection. Curl up against his neck when your both relaxing hell place his hand over you somewhat and stroke your tail absentmindedly. Swim around his hands and grab onto one and if he’s doing something he’ll switch to doing it one-handed so he can either hold you entirely or hold your hand. Whichever you choose.

Phantom even as a mershark is the center of a web of contacts and business. They may be merfolk but they’re not savages. He remains top dog…. Or… Shark…

Will get physically affectionate if you’ve been threatened, if you're scared or you initiate it, or when he starts to get sleepy, or just has a lovey-dovey mood.

If it’s because you’ve been threatened/scared your being held as if your made of glass after he’s taken care of the problem.

Will spoil you far more than normal after these events bc he feels bad he let anyone get to you. Even if you're shoving him off staying your fine and you can take care of your self! He’ll agree with that ‘of course you can you little baby’ kind of tone? And won’t deny it but won’t stop coddling. You're stuck with him attached to you.

If he’s just in one of those moods it doesn't matter where you are or even if you're surrounded by other merfolk. He knows no one will question the actions so he’ll reach out towards you, grab you by the end of your tail and drag you close as if you weighed nothing to him. Properly cupping you in his hands and nuzzling lightly against you. Pressing a kiss to your torso, the top of your head, etc, etc etc and nothing will stop him… Unless you get frustrated then he’ll be sure to let you go.

If he’s just plain sleepy you have no chance. He will with bleary eyes and almost silent mumbles. Words almost entirely escape him as he falls back on instinct and well… You are his mate. He wants you by his side so he’ll either grab you and gently carry you to your resting place or guide you back there without actually grabbing you. Having you lay down first and curl up around you. Finally slowing down enough to properly rest, laying on his stomach specifically while facing you to keep watch over you until he finally falls asleep. His tail curling around you as if it were a barrier and such.

V v good boyo basically. V v good to his mate and will tear into any who look at them wrong.


	9. Author(Overview)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Ok I loved that Dark Merm stuff, so please consider Merm Author x reader, in which he’s a big shark Merm???? Thank you and have a great week)

Gosh, I can’t see him as anything but… Surprisingly not a bull shark, but a tiger shark.

Solitary, mostly nocturnal, the widest food diet, also the dark marks on it almost looks like scribbled ink tbh

So Author is generally a solitary kind of guy himself. Cabin out in the woods on his own and I assume it would remain the same but far more… Difficult… To find.  
I have to bet he would live towards the back of twisting and turning maze-like series of underwater tunnels that branch into a small cave. Easy to navigate if you know what’s what but able to get lost and die within if you lead the wrong way for so long. 

With his little mate, though he’s sure that anytime they come remotely close, he’s outside, ready to lead them through just to be safe. No clue how many straggling survivors he’s left within the tunnels. He hasn’t been counting.

L a t e n I g h t h u n t I n g

And hey if you're not a hunter? No problem! Let him show off a bit though he might not know exactly what you’ll eat if you don’t tell him so he’ll come back with what he would eat. Fish, turtles, birds, seals, squids, sea snakes, dolphins, even other sharks or in some unfortunate cases other mersharks that were much smaller than him and might have gotten a bit too close to you. it’s not uncommon for him to drop a half or almost dead creature far bigger than you with a shine in his eyes that says he's proud he got his mate a meal… Even if it’s too much for you or you don’t even eat it….

Remember the whole ‘does not share’ thing? Yeahhhh if you are his mate the smaller you are compared to him the less likely you’ll ever be without him. You're just so little!!! It’s his job to be able to protect you. So even if you tell him to fuck off for a bit if you look from the corner of your eye you’ll catch a shadow drifting before it disappears. You’ve accepted it cause he never bothers you when you tell him to leave you be he just…. Stays hidden….  
The only time he’s perfectly comfortable leaving you alone is when you're in his little cave back in the twisting tunnels. Leaving after you’ve fallen asleep in the dead of the night, watching you for a moment before navigating through the tunnel system to either get a bite to eat. Find something he wants to give to you. Stalk out potential muses for another story, or he just can’t sleep and doesn't want to bother you.

Sometimes you’ll wake up when he gets back, watching with sleep-filled eyes as he curls up around you once more with a slight huff before wrapping an arm around you once more and closing his eyes. Those are nice moments.


	10. Natemare(Overview)(2?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Since Mare is my bae, what would giant merman Mare be? )

Giant merman Mare…. I gotta think he would be orca merfolk tbh. The markings on the eyes, the speed, the size, the playful yet still dangerous levels of them. Plus the noises! They mostly rely on hearing and sonar. Using sound to hunt. Plus big boy :P

So since he big I assume you want small fishy s/o which is still adorable tbh.

I have no doubts that he’s holding them constantly. If they let him he won’t let them go. Like at all. They’re just so tiny!!!! So huggable!! Always nuzzling against the, always cooing over them legit cooing like this funky noise and whining at a high pitch sadly if they pull away from him. Always cuddling them watching over them hell you practically live around him with how often your side by side.  
He might stalk around and in the darker waters underneath them when they come to where he stays to spend time together, he might also on occasion rush up out of nowhere and ensnare them in his hands with a laugh because it’s just a fun little thing to do. (Though if that did ever upset them or actually scare them past a mild huff of anger or laughing with him he wouldn’t do it again and would get really soft and cuddly. Trying to make up for it)

Likes to sing in different tones under and above water to hear the differences and help sharpen his senses to the differences in between as well.

Will fawn over his s/o the moment they hum a few notes alone.

Like legit will carry you along as high speeds to a quiet and empty seaweed bead where nothing else is but a few rocks and plants. Clear out a small spot directly in the center so no one else but himself can see and hear you, set you down and curl his tail around you in a semi-circle. Then just stare with wide awestruck eyes. Waiting for you to sing again.

If he knows the song he would definitely join in but much quieter so he can continue to hear your voice. Doesn't matter if your good he just wants to hear from you!  
Please?

Loves to impress with his abilities. His speed or his hunting abilities. Really wants to show off at some point and if your a merfolk that eats fish as well he will catch you. So many. Types. And numbers. Far more than your own body weight and mass. He’s proving that he’s a good mate! Don’t give him that look!

Orcas have communities that generally don’t stray for another one cause each has their own dialect and such so either he and phantom are both orca merfolk from the same community that got separated from the rest. Or he’s standalone. Not one to interact with other orcas…

Also, he sleeps legit either floating on the surface of the water or on the ocean floor and there is no in-between. If he’s on the sandy floor he’s on his back with you on his chest being held in place by one hand so he knows where you are or once again in his curled up hands as he floats along. He’s got a thing about needing to know what your doing ok and are safe.

Very social very outgoing but will also bite someone’s head off if they disrespect you in any way. He’s super friendly!!! But he will also kill a bitch there is once again no in-between.

Not really one for shiny things but will find nice and interesting places to show you constantly.


	11. Dark(Overview)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (....... Dark.. my hubby? Mer!Dark??? Giant to my tininess?????)

Ooooooo this has so many possibilities

He would, of course, be some form of predator. What kind I’ll leave up to you but he would be big, deadly, and well known for it.

If you attract his attention though especially as tiny merfolk and keep it? Capture his heart and all? Then you’ll come face to face with the hidden depths of an underwater cavern system he resides in. 

A cut off a section that you have to know where to go to find where he has you stay and where he rests with you. It’s filled with gems and crystals of different shades. Shipwrecked trinkets and items of value stored like a treasure. You can imagine why you're kept in such a room

I have to imagine him with some form of eel esk tail. Black with red and blue fins. Skinny and long but flexible like an eel.

He would have such a habit of pulling you in there any time another merfolk close to his status alone talks to you. If you talk back and actually seem to enjoy the conversation, you don't leave for a while.

He would soooo form the habit of sleeping with you In a certain way. Laying on his stomach in a nook along the upper walls of that section of the cave, arms crossed with you in the middle of them, his head resting on his arms but his tail? Is circled almost 3 times around the two of you. Ensuring that even if you slip by there’s a barrier that will be able to tell where you're moving to and wrap around you to pull you back into place by his side.

No matter who you were before your his mate now and will be known as such so no matter where you go, the reef, the open waters or the deep depths you will be known and feared. Not for your own person but for the one that would tear everyone to shreds for looking at you wrong.

Also, I do hope you don’t mind being dressed up. Dark had an extensive collection and will find ways to display his treasures of gold, silver, and gemstones, on you. Quite literally dressing you up with constant praise. You are his treasure and now to everyone else, look the way he sees you what else do you expect???


	12. Chase/tiny reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (You got anything for giant shark!chase who is just misunderstood? )

I can’t imagine him as anything but a whale shark tbh. A big gentle giant that eats like plankton n such

But yes still big. I mean giant one of the biggest species of sharks and with shark, in the name nothing else matters. Doesn't matter if he only eats plankton. Doesn't matter if he only ever approaches another mercreature with good intentions of friendship. It doesn’t matter. He’s big. He’s a shark. What more is there? To most? Nothing.

But… Say you were swimming along the open waters, avoiding the trash that floated here and there with ease but turning back to look behind you after feeling a set of eyes on you. Only to turn back around too late and become ensnared in plastic wrappings tangled around your shoulders and tail.

Thrashing about and only hurting yourself as you try to escape. Not wanting to sink to the bottom you refuse to stop until you can’t bring yourself to struggle anymore as you catch your breath.  
Feeling the same set of eyes on you once more and turning to see this giant creature with shark esk features and his eyes set on you.

Safe to say once you begin to see his hands slowly move closer you're struggling far more than before. Crying out slightly as you well and truly hurt your tail before finally giving up and accepting fate as a meal.

Instead of being torn into though you feel the softest touch as this giant practically cradles you in his hands, unwinding the wrappings ever so slowly to make sure it won’t harm you anymore.  
The moment your free you stare at him, still in his hands and wide-eyed for a solid 30 seconds. Watching a smile grow on his face as you sit still.

He opens his mouth to speak and you take off. Moving slower than normal but still moving only to stop after a minute to realize you're not being chased. You turn back to look and see the giant creature floating in place with a downcast look to his face.

It’s odd to see any form of a predator so… Emotional…. Especially a shark and he IS a shark your sure. Unclear on what kind but some kind.

Slowly you swim over once more, he's back now to you so he doesn't see you coming. You can leave now. He wouldn’t know! But then you hear him speak.

“Didn’t mean to scare ‘em. Just wanted a friend is all.”

You pause for a moment in confusion of course but… Slowly, you move just close enough to place a tiny hand on his shoulder. A gesture of comfort and saying that you're here.

He turns back to you ever so slowly with wide, hopeful eyes, and looks about ready to cry but holds it in and offers a small smile instead.

You actually don’t feel any fear for him now that you look at him properly. Yeah, his features are similar to a shark but also holds some whale-like properties so he can’t be all that dangerous especially if he’s just talking about having a friend.

So you swim down a bit to grab one of his hands and move it so he’s holding it outward. In no way stopping you as you move his hand and arm to where you want them.  
He watches with curious eyes as you relax in his hands again.

You stating that you hurt your tail and can’t swim fully at the moment so you hope he doesn't mind carrying you.

You expect to be dropped or scoffed at and such for a moment as he doesn't move or speak at all.

What you don’t expect is for the whale shark to slowly bring you to his chest to hug you properly in a surprisingly gentle manner. Thanking you quietly and promising to carry you until your tail is healed.  
You say it could take some time.

He States that he’ll carry his friend for as long as you want.


	13. Megladon Anti/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Just the megladon anti! Oh gods above the thought of other merpeople hazing his tiny s/o when they don't know who's their mate!!! )

Like this lil, merperson might not be the shame of the reef but they certainly aren’t smiled upon by far.

Maybe it’s more so passive-aggressive but it’s just enough to upset them enough that when they swim down to the darker empty ocean and are caught by their already mate/boyfriend who can immediately tell something is wrong and is ever so gently holding them in his hands, nuzzling them softly and unusually quiet like as they just talk about all of the shit they’re told and even if it’s not evil horrid things it’s still in bad intention.

Seeing his mate so upset really pisses this great predator off a great amount.

His eyes go completely black as he stalks forward almost silently yet at a fast pace. Holding onto his s/o to his chest still who are now trying to change his mind but there’s no stopping him.  
Some shrimpy little fish person is gonna disrespect HIS mate? No. Not happening. Not if Anti has a say in it.

Which he does.

So to spike up the fear he lets them go. Let’s them rush forward knowing that they would try and warn those in his way and at the reef that a mershark a megalodon mershark is on the way.  
No doubt it would confuse some but wouldn’t convince them.

The moment he can hear all of the smaller voices claiming that his mate was just lying he slowly pushes forward. Grabbing onto the coral and pulling himself up against the reef. Casting a giant shadow over the merpeople and grinning wide enough to show off rows of giant razor-sharp fangs.

All is still for far too long as though something is holding him back. Until he snatches up the closest merfolk to his s/o.

Lunging forward as if he were going to capture every last one of them and setting off a panic of merfolk taking off in every direction but only able to go so far so they’re forced to watch as he’s about to literally bite this merfolk’s head off.

But he wouldn’t do that directly in front of his mate! I mean he would if he was that hungry or they had been severely harmed. Either way, he knows they’re going to step in and they sure enough do.  
One moment he can’t see them and the next they are right in front of his face with a frustrated look. Pressing a tiny hand to his now-closed mouth as if to stop him and stop he does.  
That he expects. He expects the merfolk in his hands to tremble as they do. The small voices whispering in alarm and fear. the sounds of amazement coming from the others at his brave little mate's actions.

What he does not expect is to feel your lips on his own. Your ever delicate form choosing to be so close to him. To a danger unlike any else and he doesn't know how to actually form words to respond in his appreciations and such for a few moments. Or how he wants to feel you do it again.

It only lasts for a moment but is already so much more than enough to surprise the megalodon merman.

He doesn't jerk away he doesn't lean closer to you once you pull away he just. Settles. Wide eyes and now slightly parted lips in a small silent gasp.

And his hands drop.

Releasing the merfolk that is now dashing off. Anti can’t bring himself to care though as he realizes that he’s for lack of a better term, purring, and watching his mate with wide eyes. Letting them lift his hand up and lead him away with no complaint. They are so small if he just flicked his arm towards himself he could send them spiraling away but instead lets them lead him on with no resistance. Completely forgetting his goal of scaring the merfolk priceless.

All he can think about is that they just kissed him.

It’s no problem though because later they told him that no one bothers them anymore and if anything gives them gifts and such and in exchange, they keep Anti away from the reef which they say they are more than happy to help him find better ways to occupy his time anyways.

Yes I do like this idea very much


	14. Natemare/reader (cuddles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right so I know it's not Mermay anymore and I'm on my phone doing this with little to no editing, I just wanted to revisit these prompts and I'm tired and just really want to cuddle up with a big mercreature Natemare bc he's been my favorite to write for here so just... Accept this short thing from a tired brain. If you want another chapter like this leave a comment about which character you'd like and next time I'm in a cuddly mood I'll get to it

The day had gone on just a bit too long. With just a bit too much noise and a bit too much aggravation and stressful moments. 

Maybe that's why you couldn't even bring yourself to care as you swam farther down into the darker world of the deep waters of the sea. Headed towards what was to you a second home; and the lair of the giant mercreature you called your mate. 

Traveling alone in the deep-waters was always a risk especially for someone of your size who could be so easily overpowered but at the moment you couldn't bring yourself to care as you trudged on forward. Spotting the familiar mouth of Mare's underwater cavern you could practically feel the call of sleep beckoning you towards the comforting sight.

After swimming close enough to see into the cavern you couldn't catch sight of Mare anywhere, moving in further to look for him was a fruitless indevor, he just didn't seem to be around which was fairly upsetting seeing as he was the reason you came down here.

With a disheartened sigh you sleepily move upwards towards a type of nook in the farthest rock wall that had layers of plants used as a form of bedding. A nest of sorts where the both of you would often rest and at the moment anything was better than nothing so if curling up in a giant empty nest that only carried the scent of your mate was what you had then by God would it have to be enough.

And for now it was.

You curled up towards the back end of the nest, hoping that laying next to the wall would give a similar feeling of laying next to your giant partner. Maybe bounce some of your heat off and back to you, giving the illusion of him being there.

It didn't work all too well, sadly.

You were too tired and too out of it to notice the new presence in the cavern. Someone who had their eyes on you and we're watching you very closely.

You did notice when the feeling of a well missed and comforting warmth grew closer to you. You could feel Mare's hand settling around you and ever so tenderly lifting you up. After that it was just a waiting game to see if you could stay awake while feeling him moving and shifting to get comfortable. Cradling you to his chest and still holding to you as he curled up on his side, facing the wall while keeping you close. All but hiding you away from the world. 

You could feel his eyes on you and it didn't take a genius to know that he was worried about you, about you being so upset that you would risk coming down here on your own and trying to figure out what was so upsetting. Maybe if it was even something he might be able to tear into for upsetting you. Thankfully he didn't ask, at least not now. 

He did, however, settle on pressing a featherlight kiss to the top of your head while stroking a finger up and down your back, across your tail back up to your arms etc in an attempt to help you relax. 

His movements and his touches always suprised you. Specifically with how gentle he was with you, every touch, every kiss, every caress, was treated as though he was touching the most fragile of glass. But every touch was also filled with a deep warmth and it was easy to see and feel his affections for you. 

With this in mind you thought yourself lucky to have him as your mate.

And with that you managed to open your eyes and push yourself upwards a bit to press a quick kiss to his jaw, not even attempting to give a proper kiss on his lips if it meant trying to escape his hold. 

You could practically feel the warmth radiating off of him as he smiled and nuzzled his nose to your side gently as ever while he let out a deep slow breath. Relaxing once more and closing his eyes as you closed yours. 

Weren't you glad you came to the deep-waters for some well needed and deserved Mare cuddles?


End file.
